The use of power tools requires a solid work surface which is at a height that is both comfortable and safe for the operator. The work surface must also be sufficiently portable to be easily moved around a work site. This is especially true at construction sites where there is generally no suitable work surface.
The type of work surface required depends on the power tools to be used and the type of workpiece supported. For long workpieces, such as pipes or lumber, the work surface needs to be sufficiently long to adequately support the ends of the workpiece to prevent sagging. However, work surfaces which are adequate to support long workpieces tend to be difficult to move due to their weight and length.
It is common in the construction industry for operators to locate their power tools on sheets of wood which are supported by two or more sawhorses. This arrangement lacks the strength for efficient and safe operation, as well as being extremely difficult to move around the work site. Additionally, since the work surface of the power tool tends to be above the work surface of the supporting member, the operator still needs to devise a mechanism for supporting the end portions of the workpiece to prevent sagging.